


Christmas trouble

by 28Danny_Z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28Danny_Z/pseuds/28Danny_Z
Summary: George Weasley and Lee Jordan have a special Christmas present for Hogwarts students- an echanted mistletoe. What will happen when Harry gets trapped underneeth? Who will be the only person able to free him? And why does he keep thinking about his crush on Draco Malfoy?





	Christmas trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is just a simple and silly story I wanted to get out of my mind. Take it as an early Christmas present :)  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so- sorry in advance for mistakes. Also, feel free to comment or leave kudos.
> 
> Desclaimer: All the characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Christmas trouble**

Morning 25th December was unusually quiet at Hogwarts. It wasn’t a surprise for Harry though. He knew that most of the younger students went home for Christmas holidays, and only half of the 5th and 6th year students stayed. All the 7th and 8th years decided to stay and enjoy their last Christmas at the castle, however, without younger students, there weren’t any shouts at hallways, no running children with sparklers, no Decoy Detonators that would wake people from sleep. It felt almost depressing sometimes.

Still, that morning, Harry felt quite happy. The 8th year students had their own Christmas tree in their common room and they decided to enjoy the morning together. It was fun, to watch all his classmates to unpack the presents they received from friends and family. Some received books (Hermione and mostly Ravenclaws of course), some received sweets (Ron was ecstatic about the box of Chocolate Frogs and immediately went to share it with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who shared their own candy with each other). Harry was pleased to see a new sweater from Mrs Weasley. It was green with black H on the front. Almost everyone was having a great time.

Everyone but one person. Harry couldn’t help to notice that Draco Malfoy, the only returning Slytherin, had received only one small box. Probably some candy from his mother. It was the smallest one of all of the presents, and by the ripped wrapping-paper, it was obvious that it was checked by aurors before the package was allowed to the castle. Nevertheless, it was the first time since the beginning of the school year, that Harry saw a spark of joy in those grey eyes.

To be honest, Harry missed the life that used to shine through his rival’s eyes. In their previous years, Harry noticed that they used to be bright with lots of emotions, like amusement or joy when Draco was talking with his friends. Harry missed to see those eyes darkening like sky before the storm whenever the blond boy was making fun of him, the sadness those eyes tried to hide every time Draco lost the Quidditch mach against Harry. Now, those eyes were dull and Harry didn’t like it at all.

It might be a surprise for someone, but after his split from Ginny, when he had time to think, Harry realized some things. Particularly things about his sexuality. After a while, he came to realize that he liked both girls and boys. And after some further thinking, he came to the truth that there was one boy he liked more that any girl. Draco Malfoy. It was difficult at first, but in the end, he honestly didn’t mind. Draco was a part of his life as a wizard from the very first day, so it only made sense that Harry had a very specific relationship with him. If only Draco felt the same as Harry did.

Ron was the one to bring him out of his thoughts about Draco.

“Mate, are you listening to me?”

“What?” Harry shook his head. “Sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?”

“Everyone is going to breakfast together. Are you coming with us?”

“Yeah, why not.” Harry took a hand his friend has offered to him and got up of the floor. Immediately, they were joined by Hermione.

“So, what are you going to do today? I talked to Ernie, and we thought that it might be a good idea to have a snow fight before lunch. The teams would be the same as houses, of course, since there’s almost the same number of people of every house.”

“Well, except Slytherin.” Harry said, his mind still on Draco.

Ron made a disgusted face. “Of course the git wouldn’t join us. Did you forget, no one wants him there.”

“I think we should ask him if he wants to play or not. I mean”, Harry added quickly when he saw the look his best friend gave him, “to help the interhouse unity McGonagall talks about so often. It would just be right to include everyone, right?”

“Honestly, Harry. It might not be the best idea. I know, you were a witness at his trial, practically set him free. And yes, he’s been quite alright since then, not even insulting me and Ron, but still… he was a Death Eater. He bullied people, our friends. They won’t just forget.”

“I don’t want people to forget, just to… give him a second chance, maybe. Is that too much to ask?”

“Well, they’ll probably need more time.” And Hermione shot him a knowing look. Harry hated that. Every since he told her and Ron that he was bisexual, Hermione always looked at him as if knowing exactly who he was thinking about. Draco.

“What the bloody hell is happening?” Ron’s voice brought Harry back to reality. They were standing in the Entrance Hall. Just like every year, there was a giant Christmas tree in the corner, just right next to the door to the Great Hall. The students were used to it. What they weren’t used to, were presents under that specific tree. But that’s exactly what Harry and his friends saw right now: a huge box wrapped in bright orange paper, with red bow on the top. There was a group of 7th year students standing nearby, Ginny was one of them. They were all watching the box suspiciously.

“Ginny,” called Ron at his sister. “What is this about? What’s the box doing there?”

Ginny left her friends to join Harry and other 8th years. “I have no idea. I only know that it’s addressed to McGonagall.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Do you see that note there? It’s written there” And indeed, when Seamus went to see for himself, the inscription on the note was clear: to Headmistress McGonagall, Merry Christmas.

“Maybe we should call her. It seems that she has a secret admirer or something,” Seamus laughed.

“Don’t be stupid Seamus,” Parvati Patill shot him a warning glare, “she might hear you and take points from us.”

“But still,” Michael Corner joined the conversation, ”we should call her. It Really just isn’t usual to have a present for headmistress placed so publicly for everyone to see. It might be dangerous.”

Everyone’s eyes shot to Draco, who was just silently standing at the back of their group.

“What is happening here? Why are you standing here, instead of having breakfast in the Great Hall” A sharp voice of Minerva McGonagall shot through the air.

“Headmistress,” Hermione was the one to speak. “There’s a present for you under the Christmas tree. We thought it suspicious and wanted to call for you to have a look yourself.”

McGonagall crossed the hall and bowed to the present. Indeed it was addressed to her. Casting revealing spells, she found nothing dangerous, no curse placed on the box.

“It seems that it’s just a regular present, although placed quite uncommonly.”  And she moved her hands to pick the box up and move it to her personal chambers. Unfortunately, in the moment her hand touched the box, there was a loud bang and the box sent up few very colourful fireworks. It of course startled the students who were still in the hall.

When the noise from the fireworks stopped, two heads made of orange light appeared.

“Damn,” cursed Ron. Soon, everyone realized that the heads belonged to George Weasley and Lee Jordan. They were smiling mischievously and soon, ‘George’ spoke to the audience.

“Dear professor McGonagall. Or, I should say Headmistress, right? We are really glad that you decided to open the present we gave you. It’s something special, something we think that will cheer up the mood during holidays. You see, although adressed to you, this present is meant for the whole school.”

The head of Lee Jordan took the word. “This present is the new invention of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You probably noticed the fireworks. They were there, however, only as distraction. While you were enjoying the light show they provided, there was another spell taking place. This spell secretly placed some magical Mistletoes around the castle. They can’t be detected by any spells and they look exactly the same as those ordinary mistletoes that usually hang around the place.”

“These mistletoes,” George continued, ”are enchanted. They will catch anyone who walks under them, and trap that person there until …”

“Until the person’s crush walks under the same mistletoe. Said crush will be trapped there with the first person, and the only way to free yourselves is to…”

“Kiss. Me and Lee really hope that the students will enjoy that little mischief with the rest of the holidays. And don’t worry, those mistletoes will disappear in 14 days. Meanwhile, have fun.” And with a loud pop, both smirking faces disappeared.

“Well, that’s not good.” McGonagall sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It didn’t take even half the day, and the enchanted mistletoe caught the first victim: a Ravenlaw 6th year girl. However, it took another four hours till her crush, a Slytherin 6th year boy, walked too close to her, under the mischievous plant, and got stuck there. The witnesses said that the kiss was awkward, and both participants left the ‘crime scene’ as soon as possible.

Ever since then, it was as if the dam has broken. There were trapped students everywhere, waiting for their crushes to save them from an unexpected prison.

One of the most surprising was Ginny. The mistletoe caught her in the 4th floor corridor, and the one to kiss her was one Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin. When Ron heard about that, he turned so red, that his face could not be told from his hair. Gapping at his little sister, finally he was able to squeak:”Whatever makes you happy. Just…. be careful.  You know, since she’s a Slytherin.”

Harry just smiled for himself. It was nice to see Ginny happy, since the feelings were mutual for both girls and ever since that incident, they could be seen walking around the castle and holding hands. He just hoped that he would not fall a victim to the mistletoe. He could imagine that it would be much more difficult to explain Ron why Draco Malfoy would be the only person able to free him.

Of course, it was just a matter of time. It was December 28th, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Suddenly, Harry felt like he walked into an invisible pillow. Looking above, there it was. A bundle of mistletoe tied with a red ribbon.

“Well, it seems that you’ll have to go without me.”

“We will bring you something to eat. Or do you want us to get that person you have a crush on? It might be easier ad you would be free.” Ron said helpfully. Well, helpfully according to him.

“No, it’s enough of you to bring me something. I can wait here, it’s not such a big deal.” Harry said nervously. He just saw Draco at the end of the corridor. The blond boy stopped for a while, looking at Harry standing helplessly under the mistletoe. Harry could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks. He lowered his eyes and when he looked back at where the blond used to be, he saw only an empty space.

“Alright. We’ll be right back with something to eat for you.”

“Yeah. See you later.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

His friends indeed came back in less than half hour. They brought him some potatoes with chicken breasts and a bowl of salad. Ron even brought him a piece of Treacle Tart. They spent the rest of the evening with him. However, around ten o’clock they had to leave because of the curfew. Hermione conjured up a pillow and a warm blanket for him when Harry asked her, since he didn’t have his wand with him. They eventually said goodbye and left Harry alone in the dark corridor.

It’s going to be a long night, Harry thought for himself. Even under the blanket, he felt cold.

Harry didn’t even realized that he fell asleep, however when something caught his foot, he immediately sobered a prepared for a fist fight with an attacker. His eyes opened wide when he saw a shock of pale blond hair sticking out of the black mass lying on the floor next to him. Draco.

The blond boys fumbled with something that seemed to be a silk blanket. Then his eyes met Harry’s.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up. I didn’t see you lying here.”

“Yeah, it’s alright Malfoy. What happened though? Did you trip or something?”

“Yes. Well,” the blond stuttered, ”as I said, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. But why are you up anyway? It must be past midnight.”

“I, uhm…” the blond hesitated for a while. Then, to Harry’s surprise, he spoke again. “I can’t sleep properly. Nightmares. They wake me up every night and I have this kind o a habit when I walk around the castle to calm myself down.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears.

Draco was telling him something personal, and seemed like he didn’t mind. Just like that, Draco seemed to realize exactly the same thing. He just said Harry Potter about his nightmares. He must think I deserve those nightmares, for all the nasty thing I’ve done during my life.

“I should go. You probably don’t want me to be here. Sorry once again.” And without waiting for Harry’s answer, he got up and was ready to leave. Except, he couldn’t. He was trapped. How was that possible?

“What the hell is happening?” He turned to face Harry once again. Even in the dim light, he could se Harry blushing. He immediately remembered seeing Harry few hours earlier, standing at the same spot he was now. He was blushing back then too. Looking at Draco and blushing the same shade of rose pink as he was now. To Draco, he looked beautiful. But of course, he was probably blushing because he was embarrassed that Draco, his enemy, saw him trapped under the blasted plant. Surely it could not be because he felt the same as Draco. Someone like Harry Potter could never like Draco in a romantic way.

Clearing his throat, Draco tried to focus on the problem he was in now. “I think the mistletoe is broken or something. It trapped me here and that shouldn’t be possible.”

“Why do you think that it’s not possible?” said Harry quietly.

“Well, if I remember correctly, it should only trap your crush here, so obviously, it’s misbehaving.”

“Maybe it’s not.”

“But… It would mean that…. I am you crush?” Draco said with his voice slightly shaking. It could not be….

“Yeah.” It came out as a whisper, barely noticeable. But still, Draco heard it. He could feel his heart beating faster that every, and his brain played that one word on a loop. He was Harry Potter’s crush. _He was Harry Potter’s crush. **He was Harry Potter’s crush!**_

He didn’t see Harry close the distance between the two of them. He felt however when Harry’s lips touched his own. They were warm and soft, everything he ever dreamed of. Before he could react though, Harry drew back and with even brighter blush, he disappeared into the dark, leaving Draco alone in the middle of the corridor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was lying in his bed, thinking. How could he do it? How could he just kiss Draco and leave?! He still couldn't believe that it happened. 'Oh, God, I really kissed him!' And it felt so good, to feel his light and soft lips pressed to his own. But Draco didn't want Harry to kiss him, right? They were rivals. And Draco surely wasn't even attracted to boys. And even if he was, he just wouldn't be attracted to Harry. Why should he? Harry was just an ordinary boy, with untamed hair and bad sight. Draco always said that he hated Harry's glasses. And hair. And now he probably hated Harry for kissing him in that corridor.

It happened three days ago and Harry still couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course, his friends noticed that something was off. Ron particularly kept asking Harry questions about who exactly was the person to free Harry from under the mistletoe, while Hermione just sent him a knowing look from time to time. Just this evening, Harry snapped.

"Ron, stop asking me, please!"

"But Harry, we are your best friends. We want to know about the person you like. It wasn't an issue when you liked Cho, or even my sister. Why can't you tell us now?"

"But what if it's someone you don't like?"

"Well try for you. We'll try to like her."

"Him."

"Yeah, we'll.... What?"

"I said him, Ron. It's a boy that I like."

"Uhm, ok. That's unexpected, but I don't mind. Nor Hermione."

"Well, tank you Ron. But as I said, you don't like him. And honestly, I don't think that only the fact that I have feelings for him would make you act at least friendly towards him."

"So it's someone we know but don't like, yeah? Oh, bloody hell, it's Smith, right? He is a git, but we could act friendly towards him, I guess. At least he's not a Slytherin."

"Uhm, Ron..... It's not Smith."

"Alright. So not Smith. But who then? The only person, a boy, we don't like is Malfoy and- no. No! You can mean that!"

"Ron, I... It just happened. I..."

"You like that jerk? Have you forgotten that he tormented us the whole six years here at Hogwarts? How he used to call Hermione?! Harry!"

"What do you want me to tell you?! Yes, I like him. It doesn't matter though, since he would never even look at me that way, so leave it!" And just like that, Harry left Ron's chamber and went to his own. Where he was once again banking about the blond boy.

It wasn't exactly true that Draco didn't look at him. Ever since that kiss, he tried to talk to Harry. 'Probably because he hates me now and wants to punch me in the face for that kiss,' Harry thought bitterly.

A silent knock on the door disturbed him prom his thoughts.

"May I come in, Harry? It's me, Ron. I just want to talk, mate."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and the ginger boy stepped in. "Thanks mate. Listen.." he crossed the room to sit at the bottom of Harry's bed. "I want to apologize. I was thinking about what you said and, uhm... I just want to say that it doesn't matter who you like. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't mind Ginny dating a Slytherin, but mind if you dated one. I just... I will probably take me bit longer to, I don't know, accept the fact that it's Malfoy who you like. However, I talked to Luna and she told me how Draco practicly saved her life when she was held prison in their manor's dungeon. And Astoria is actually quite nice girl. She used to be engaged to him, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, she said that Malfoy always treated her right, even though they've never done anything but kiss, him being gay and so, but she also told me some things about him that made me look at him in a different light. And even I've noticed that he's not such a prick anymore. He doesn't insult Hermione anymore, anyone really. And," Ron looked at Harry with pleading eyes, "I know that I haven't always been the best friend and I don't want to loose our friendship, so I promise that I'll try to give him a chance. So, what do you say?"

"Uhm, thank you Ron, it really means a lot. But let's go back a little. You said he's gay?"

"Well, yeah. Astoria told me. Didn't you know? With liking him and all."

"No, I didn't."

"But, you like him, right? Surely you must have had a suspicion at least."

"No, I thought that all it could ever be is a one side crush. That I could never have a chance."

"Huh, alright. And what are you going to do now when you know?"

"What could I do. Even if he's gay, he wouldn't be interested in me. He hates me, remember?"

"Harry. I think you should try to talk to him and tell him the truth. He must have freed you from under the mistletoe, so he knows about your feelings for him. Maybe actually talking to him might help. He didn't try to humiliate you so far, so what could happen, really?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just leave it like this."

"Well, it's you decision. But I want you to know that I will support you no matter how you decide."

"Thank you, Ron."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome mate."

........................................................................................................

It took Harry another four hours to come to the decision. Eventually, he decided to tell Draco about his feelings, just to take it out of just chest. If Draco liked him back, good, and if he didn't, at least Harry could try to move on.

Unfortunately, even with the decision made, Harry could not fall asleep. He kept thinking about the possibilities of Draco liking him back. He already knew that it would be difficult to move on if his feelings for the blond boy were unrequired.

While thinking about Draco, Harry remembered blond's confession the other day. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, so now, when Harry had problem to fall asleep himself, he thought that he might try to to the same. Walk around the castle. So, he got up, took his warmest coat left his room.

The castle was silent and dark, but Harry didn't mind. After spending his childhood in the cupboard under stairs, he was used to the darkness. The cold air actually helped to calm his nerves. He told himself that if nothing else, he will at least thank to Draco for advice.it didn't take long for him to decide to go back to his room. So, he turned around, and walked back. He decided to use shortcut that led next to the Library. When he was nearing to the entrance, he noticed a single person standing next to the wall. Although it was dark, he immediately knew the person. He could never miss those hair. Draco.

Immediately, his heart started beating faster. Collecting all of his Gryffindor courage, he went closer to the blond. He was able to get just few steps from the blond, before Draco noticed him. He opened his mouth, but Harry was quicker.

"Don't talk, Malfoy, just listen. About that night, that kiss.... I want you to know the truth. Yes, I have a crush on you. I have feelings for you, and it doesn't have to change anything. I know from a reliable source that you are gay, so maybe you don't hate me for kissing you, but surely you don't feel the same way as I do."

"Potter-" Draco tried to interrupt him, but Harry didn't have it. He stepped closer so he was standing right in front of the blond boy.

"I told you to listen. I've noticed that the last three days you tried to talk to me, but honestly, I was afraid of what you might tell me. Maybe you do hate me, now even more than ever, but I want to sort this out. I had time to think about it, and I want to clear that mess between us. I didn't plan to meet you here, not this night. I wanted to wait until the morning, but since we are both here, we can solve it right now. So-" and Harry took a deep breath to prepare himself for surely bitter truth, "I want to know: is it possible that you might like me?" Raising his eyes, the emerald stared into the grey.

The stormy eyes were full of emotions, surprise was the most visible. However, Harry noticed that another emotion was anger. Oh God, Draco was angry. Of course he didn't like Harry. How could he think that Draco would like him. Stupid, stupid Harry.

"You know, I shouldn't have talked about it. Just... Forget that something like that happened." And Harry turned away from the blond boy with an intention to leave. Although, he realized that he couldn't move. "What?!"

"Potter!" Harry turned back at the angry Draco Malfoy. "Yeah?" He asked shyly.

"Potter, I wanted to talk to you last three days and you kept avoiding me. And now you just come here and practically make fool out of yourself instead of letting me speak! Because you've now realized that you can't move. If you'd have let me speak, I would've warned you about the fucking mistletoe that's trapped me here."

Harry looked up and of course, there was that stupid mistletoe.

"So now you probably already realized what it means and why you are trapped here too. I wanted to talk to you because obviously you like me and I like you back, but no, you were too stubborn!"

"You like ma back? I am your crush?" Harry said weakly.

"Obviously."

" Oh.... Well... That's a bit awkward. What.... Uhm, what should we do now?"

"Are you really that dense?" And Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry. It was nothing like the first kiss they shared. That one was shy, hesitant even. But this one was full of passion, full of hidden feelings those two stupid boys felt towards each other.

Draco’s lips moved fiercely and Harry struggled to keep up with him. When the blond licked Harry’s lips, Harry couldn’t help but moan hungrily. He moved his hands up into Draco’s soft locks, while said boy pulled Harry closer and rested his own hands on Harry’s lower back.

The might have stood there for half hour the most, but Harry felt like it was couple of hours at least. Eventually, both boys parted their lips, breathing heavily and catching their breath.

“That was- wau.”

“Yeah,” and Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“So, uhm” Harry hesitated, “if I may ask- How long have you liked me?”

“Uhm, few years.” The blond boy was now visibly blushing. Harry just smiled at him.

“And what exactly does that mean, few years?”

“Well…. I sort of liked you since… since that time we met at Madame Malkin’s.”

“That’s eight years!” Harry gasped.

“Hmmm.” Draco didn’t want to meet his eyes. He was cute when he was shy. Harry moved his hand to stroke Draco’s cheek.

“Hey. Don’t be embarrassed. I might not like you that long, but it doesn’t matter, right? We are here, now, together. We like each other and that’s enough. What do you say?”

“Yes.” And Draco leaned in to kiss Harry again.

“So, uhm, are we dating now?” Harry asked when his lips were free once again.

“If you want to.”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“You know bloody well that I do, Potter.” Draco growled.

Harry just laughed. “So we are dating. And it’s Harry. Since we are now boyfriends and so. Draco.”

“Alright.”

“Do you want to- uhm…”

“What now, Pott- er, Harry?”

“I was just thinking-“

“It’s not a good sign,” Draco smirked.

“Oh, shut up.” Harry acted as if offended, but secretly he loved that little banter. “As I said, I was thinking that, maybe, we could go to my room. If you want to.”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Well. Yes. We could… Uhm, you know.”

“Harry, are you saying what I think you are?”

“Uhm, maybe?”

“You want us to spend the night together? As in ‘spend the night together’?”

“It might be- nice. Of course, we don’t have to-.”

“I want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” And Draco took Harry’s hand and dragged him through the whole castle until they reached the 8th year’s common room and eventually, Harry’s chamber.

When Draco closed the door, Harry caught himself biting his lower lip nervously. What’s going to happen? Will they just snog and cuddle, or will they do- more?

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at Draco. There was a nervous smile playing at the pale face. He moved to stand in front of Harry and gently pulled his coat of. Draco then took Harry’s hand, raised it to his lips and gently planted soft kisses at the top. He then continued to place light kisses upper the whole length of Harry’s arm. Harry’s heart was beating at race speed. It almost stopped thought when Draco’s kisses reached the crook of Harry’s neck. He instinctively bent his neck to the side, to give Draco more space. He could feel Draco smirk against his skin. Then Draco bit his neck not so gently and Harry’s world shattered into pieces. He started to moan, which only spurred Draco more on.

Harry then felt slight move, and he realized that Draco pressed him against the wall. The blond boy kept kissing the sensitive spot on Harry’s neck, while pressing their groins together. Harry was in heaven. He could feel Draco’s prick hard against his own, and it was enough to make him breath against Draco’s ear. “More. Please, Draco. I want more.”

The blond boy growled against his neck. “Are you really sure that you want it?”

“Yes. Please…”

Draco left the hickey he left on Harry’s neck and took the Gryffindor’s face in both his hands. Then he kissed him passionately. “Harry, I- I want you, you have no idea how much. But, I- All I’ve ever done was kissing, and-“

“Draco, me too. Honestly, while saving the whole world, there wasn’t much time left for anything else.”

“I thought that you and Ginevra…”

“No. Just kissing.”

“So, how do you want to, hmm, do it?” Draco was blushing again. Gone was that confident kisser from earlier. Oh, he was adorable.

“I want you... I want you inside me, Draco.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But I don’t know exactly what to do. I mean, I’ve done some reading, but-“

“Draco.”

“Yeah?”

“I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, just…. Try not to hurt me, please. I might be inexperienced, but even I know that first time it hurts.”

“I’ll try my best.” And Draco moved them to Harry’s bed, where he gently lay Harry down onto the sheets. He then wandlessly removed their clothes, so both boys were suddenly stark naked.

“Show off.”

“I bet you liked that.”

“I did.” Harry couldn’t help but to grin cheekily. The next moment he moaned loudly, as Draco took his hard prick into his right hand. With the left one, he softly traced Harry’s right thigh.

“Draco” Harry breathed softly. He rose on both his forearms to have a good look at his lover. Said boy smirked mischievously and then slowly lowered his head down, so his lips teasingly touched the head of Harry’s dick. Harry stopped breathing. Draco then winked- **winked!** \- at Harry, and sucked the whole head into his mouth.

“Oh fuck! Draco!”

The blond slowly worked Harry’s hard flesh into his mouth, while humming with pleasure. Harry couldn’t believe that this was the first time Draco had given a blowjob. It wasn’t clumsy as he would expect the first time to be. It was perfect. But maybe it was perfect just because he was with Draco.

“Nghhhh, Draco…. If you don’t stop, I’ll cum into- oh, into your mouth.”

 Draco released his prick and moved to face Harry. “As much as I’d like that, we have something else to do. Maybe next time though.” And he kissed Harry fervently. The dark haired boy didn’t even mind that he could taste himself on the other’s tongue. He just moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

After a while, Draco cast another wandless spell, and suddenly, Harry felt slick between his legs.

“Cleansing and lubricating spell. I’m afraid that we are both too turned on for me to prepare you with fingers. This will do.”

“Alright.” Harry nodded.

Draco then seated himself between Harry’s legs and listed them slightly up. “Ready?” He asked silently. Harry could do nothing but nod in agreement.

“Just, tell me if it hurts, ok?”

“Yes. Now please, Draco, I can’t wait any more.”

Draco took deep breath and then slowly pushed his prick into Harry’s magically loosened hole, inch by inch, until he was seated fully in. “Is that ok? Am I hurting you, Harry?”

“No, just- just give me some time to get used to it.” Harry swallowed thickly. He felt so full, stretched into maximum. The intrusion wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but it might take a while until he’ll get used to this new feeling.

“Alright, you can, uhm, you can move now. Not fast though.”

Draco obeyed. His he slowly drew his prick out, until only the head remained inside Harry. Then he move back in. For Harry’s surprise, it didn’t take much longer and he wanted to feel more.

“Draco. Faster, please.” He moaned and so Draco did. His speed increased, and during one particularly hard move, he hit something inside Harry that made the green eyed boy seeing stars.

“Gods, Draco! Do it again. Ohhhh.”

And so Draco hammered Harry’s prostate, while kissing and biting his jaw, and rubbing himself against the slight stubble Harry was keeping those days. With Draco’s every move, Harry couldn’t help but scratch Draco’s back, that good it felt to feel him inside.

It only took pew more hits on that sweet spot and Harry shouted quite loudly: “Draco, I’m- I’m cuming. Ah, Dracoooo!” And he shot the white, sticky liquid in between their moving bodies. The pressure of Harry’s arsehole enveloping Draco’s cock and tightening with pleasure was too much. Soon, he himself was shooting his load inside of his lover.

“Harry, ah Harry…….” he panted loudly as he lowered himself to lay down on the other boy.

“Hmmmmm, Draco. That was perfect. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, trust me.” And Draco lazily moved to lay next to Harry, cuddling into his side.

They were both too tired to clean themselves from all the sweat and spunk now drying on their bodies, they just wanted to sleep next to each other. And so they did.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, they went to have breakfast together. They decided that it would be pointless to keep their relationship in secret, so when they arrived to the Great hall, they could be seen holding hands. Since it was still quite early in the morning, there were only few students in the Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table, with Astoria next to her girlfriend. He shot an asking smile at Draco, who simply nodded, and then both boys went to sit with the group.

“Good morning guys. Hi, Astoria. Can we sit with you?”

“Of course, Harry. Hi Draco.” Ginny was the first one to answer, with light smirk playing on her face. “That’s quite a hickey on your neck, Harry. Seems like it was a very interesting night.” Astoria snorted into her cup.

Harry intentionally ignored Ginny’s remark and both boys sat next to her, with Ron and Hermione facing them.

“Hello, Harry. Good morning, Draco.” Hermione greeted them politely, even using Draco’s first name.

“Hermione.” Draco answered in the same manner.

Ron just looked at them with wide eyes, the surprise clearly visible on his face. Then he cleared his throat and greeted them himself. “Hi, Harry. Malfoy.”

“Weasley.”

Harry was watching them with anticipation. Ron looked at his best friend and sighed. “I promise I’ll behave, Harry.”

“Me too.” Draco turned to smile at his boyfriend. “For you.”

“Thank you.” Harry took his lover’s hand into his own and shot him the brightest smile he was capable of. After that, they all took attention to their breakfast, and harry thought to himself that he couldn’t be happier.

The end.  


End file.
